Bounty!
by Thin Ice
Summary: While running from an old friend Namaste finds Vash watching her bathe from the bushes. Everything suddenly spirals into a reunion Gunsmoke will be hard pressed to forget. M for language, gore and "romance" a bit later.


Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Trigun or any of the characters. No shit? Oui, I know Ericks is originally Vash's alias alias, but my word had a field day with it….I made it a bit easier this way.

Bounty

Chapter one: Yo-ho yo-ho a bounties life for me!

Leaning casually against the back wall of one of the local saloons, I kept my head down so crimson coated bangs would encompass the blue jean orbs I knew would draw far too much attention. Attention at the moment was not something I needed nor wanted. If I blew my cover now the broken storage door lock and game of cat and mouse with the restock would have be all for nothing. Standing silent with my arms crossed over the second skin gray shirt sheathed about my upper half, I sighed, glancing about the many patrons to see if my bounty had even decided to show up. Not finding his face amongst the crowd midnight shaded eyes traced patterns on the ceiling, my shoulder rolling against the double shoulder holster a good friend of mine had hand crafted to my particular specifics. I still owed her big time for the custom job, but then again I was on this hunt for a reason. Shifting my weight to my weight to my other leg my seemingly painted on blue jeans went with me. They were men's jeans but I could have given a damn. Comfortable and worn in they were perfect for keeping my curves a secret if my face was hidden. Since they were a bit over sized I still needed a belt. That's what the shoulder holster was for. Running shoed feet twisted me on my heel as I approached the bar, my eyes flicking to the clock positioned above all the alcohol. My Bounty was late.

My birth name just happens to be Namaste, yet I use the alias Raz to keep most people off my back. The name itself can be used for either sex, though most of my quarry seemed to always be more wary of men than little 'ol me. They made such a fitting expression when I offered them a drink and they suddenly realized their throat has closed up from something beneath the surface of their Brandy. That fact made me laugh, most of the time. Tapping the bar top I smiled sweetly at the tender, simply asking for a glass of red wine to pass the time. Handing him the random amount he'd asked for I winked and slinked back to my spot against the wall near the far end of the bar stools. Running my stray hand through the waist length auburn tresses that framed my body in curling waves my mind wandered to my particularly late prey and just what the bloody hell was keeping him so long. Sure no man whose profile was that of a raging alcoholic could resist the pull of his favorite Saloon for very long. Lost in the swirling contents of my wine glass I barely noticed the door as it swung open. Uninterested I drew my eyes away from the welcoming crimson to meet an all too familiar set of metallic orbs.

"Blaze, you son of a bitch." The words came out mumbled as he began to walk stiffly towards the bar to my left. Fuck me running. He was back on the same old train of thought. Each and every time he would find out from some superior or hell, some random street merchant, by rumor or otherwise that I was hunting the bastard would always, _always_ chase me down and force me into some sick, twisted competition for my bounty. That or try and woo me into his arms, which was never going to happen yet his persistence seemed never ending. His golden eyes shimmered even without the help of the glee that suddenly filled them, their molten cores framed nicely by the ebon lines drifting down from the bangs that he left to raggedly do as they wished. With rough around the edges features he looked always as if he'd just come crawling off some long and dusty road where he'd obviously been unable to shave. Everything about him seemed shrouded, from the tips of his standard issue military jump boots to the low cut collar of his obsidian trench. Nose twitching, suddenly he stutter stepped before following the scent, a questioning gaze finally landing on my ready for battle form against the back wall. Lifting my glass in a make-shift toast I watched his signature grin split his face wide open. I pushed off the wall and dropped my glass to the floor, drawing my gun all in one fluid motion. His Desert Eagles were already in his hands.

"Everybody down, NOW!" was all I could yell before the first bullet whined over head and burst into the wall. The crowd, at the sound of gun fire hit the floor, crawling and scrambling for any exit they could find. Dashing forwards to kick over a now empty table I dropped low as I could behind it, just barely leaning against the hard wood as he fired away. While Blaze was wasting bullets to keep me pinned down I decided to start some conversation.

"Packing the normal I see." My voice echoed over the gunfire, my gaze settled on the fist sized hole his first bullet had put in the wall were my head had been but a few second before. Pulling my secondary Browning free of the inner pants holster I just caught his response, my smile growing.

"Don't you know it, Hollow tipped and silver plated baby!"

Laughing harshly I finally heard him click empty. Going to my knees, sighting his chest in a second, I got one or two shots off before he ducked behind the bar. Shattering the bottles above his head and then the mirror that reflected the door I hoped the tinkling glass would draw him out as well as cover my escape attempt by taking away his view of the floor. Even as my common sense went to work I knew my efforts were in vain. All he had to do was scent the room or perk ears at my retreating footsteps to know my plan.

"That little comment of yours can go oh so many ways Blaze. Seriously." I laughed as I clicked empty and ducked back behind my table, my ears catching his chuckle, then two more clips being loaded as I slid my last one home. It was as if we'd read the others mind, each of us coming to our feet at the exact same time, pulling the trigger in time. My target had been his thigh so I knew I'd accomplished my goal as a crimson blossom flew into view. Not much to my surprise my left shoulder suddenly jerked me backwards into a wall from the bullets impact, my own blood spattering the left side of my face in polka dots. This being his normal targeted area I held my feet, my right hand flying to the wound as the sweet scent of copper tinged the air. Not wanting to by any means, I forced myself to look at the damage. What I found was a mangled shoulder and blood seeping steadily down the front of my shirt.

"Luna in Hell Blaze, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I growled through gritted teeth, the silver searing trails down my arm making my once steady left hand fight to clutch my gun. Not answering Blaze was bent over in pain growling right back. I didn't trust him enough to be actually, genuinely hurt. Not by a long shot. Just as I'd suspected he stood almost fully up and looked to me with that same god damned smirk painting his rugged features with self satisfaction.

"I'm just crazy Raz," His voice was a bit strained, "I thought you would have figured that much out by now." Still grinning from ear to ear he laughed, applying ample pressure to his leg even as the bleeding began to stem.

"No fucking shit." I sighed as I watched him turn and limp towards the door.

"Stupid horny bastard, always fucking up my jobs and shit." I began to mumble under my breath. Twisting in the doorframe Blaze gave me a heated gaze and licked his lips comically before adding in hand gestures. Scoffing I gave him one of my own with a smirk to match.

"Maybe some other time, Raz when I have the strength back in my legs." I could only laugh as he faded out the door and disappeared from my line of sight into the darkness. Following tentatively after I braced myself against the frame for a moment, catching my breath. You try and walk a straight line while loosing that much blood. Suddenly the cocking of a 12 gauge caught my attention and I turned just in time to see the owner in his cook apron, black slacks and mullet chop sideburns come at me with a double barrel held tightly in his meaty hands.

"Fuck, shit, DAMN!" I flew out the door on a wave of curses, jumping over the first shot while serpentineing my way into the trees as a gray blur of motion. The oversized lunatic fired until empty at whatever he heard moving through the branches, refusing to leave his bullet riddled bar un-avenged. You'd have thought I'd been shooting at myself in there. Slumping against the bark of a willow tree I made damn sure to stay out of sight, my weapons holstered finally. Hissing I slowly re-moved my right hand from the wound to asses the remaining damage. Now only slightly bleeding the wound was practically already scarring from the silver.

"Damn him and his bullets, I should have pulled my golden rounds out, just in case." Cursing Blaze up and down I wiped my bloody hands on my jeans without thinking and groaned, finally looking to my torn shirt and blood soaked outfit. If my clothes were to be salvaged from the blood at least they would have to be washed, and soon. Taking a deep breath the scent of water was strong on the air, maybe I'd get lucky after all. Wandering through the bushes I came upon a rare sight on this planet so lovingly deemed Gunsmoke. A crystalline lake spread out before me, shrouded on all sides by young, freshly cultivated trees. They had been working on the under ground water supplies since we had landed here what seemed eons ago, and now…we could finally reap the rewards of all the back breaking labor put into the expansive project.

Stripping out of most of my weaponry I entrusted it to a near by pine, hanging it on the backside of the tree so it would be in my line of sight the entire time. Having my guns stolen was not an option, not to mention I didn't want to get dirt in them either by just tossing them into the dust. Of course pine sap would be even worse, so, as I removed my boots I set my socks over each piece, covering them with care before waltzing down to the water edge. Left with just two of my daggers, one in a thigh holster the other at my left shoulder, I left slightly at a disadvantage. I trusted my own abilities enough to allow myself to relax, yet keep a weary eyes out for my meaty, curse contorted friend from the Saloon, just in case.

Wadding out into the water until it came to the tops of my shoulders I gave a final look around before pulling off my shirt. A black sports bra kept me from being completely indecent in public, as did the matching boy short like panties as I took off my jeans. Weaving them through the water in a circle the fresh blood drifted away without resistance, leaving an almost black trail in its wake.

Content with my now clean clothes I waded back to shore to hang them up to try, making sure the tree I'd chosen was nowhere near the pine to avoid sap drippings. As much as I loved the woods I didn't want to be pine fresh, thanks. Chuckling to myself I dove back into the cool water, swimming out to the center to drift for a few minutes, my eyes reflecting the stars above in their blemish less canopy of pitch. Letting the soft sounds of the wind through the trees lull me into a sleep like state, the rhythm of my arms was the only thing keeping my head above the surface, my legs kicking slowly below me.

Just as my mind began creating an after image of the sky I was brought fully back to life by abnormal movement over in the tree top a few pines away from my clothing. Eyes slowly opening to stare up at the night sky once more, my lady's crescent moon was the only light cast in the area, even though it was more than enough for my eyes to see by. A heart beat pulsed loud in my ears and a drifting scent wafted against my skin in the next breeze, as smirk slowly crawling its way across my lips in recognition. It was Male.

"_Seems we have a peeping Tom, Hmmm…" _I thought to myself as I slowly began to kick my way towards the shallows. Keeping my movements slow and lazy so there would be no hint of my realization I began to hum a tune, acting completely normal. As my finger tips touched sand I dug around, looking for something to throw. Tossing my knife seemed like too big of a risk. I was upset about being watched in my undergarments but I wouldn't kill the poor bastard for it. I felt like being nice tonight for some reason.

The rustling came again just as I traced the smooth edge of a round, palm sized rock, my smirk growing with every second that passed. Plucking it from its gritty bed I perking my ears again….listening and trying to pin point the man's location. At the first hint of movement I shot up from the water, both feet firmly planted in the sand to support my weight and turned in the direction of the noise, hurling the rock through the trees. The stone contacted just as I reached my shirt. Pulling the still damp gray material over my dripping auburn curls I fought to calmly smooth the cloth over my upper body. I could care about my legs but my upper half way not for show. Finding the shirt over all I wanted to conceal I dashed back out into the water as my peeping Tom fell from his perch into the shallows not very far from where I'd been drifting. Un-phased by the pull of the water I crouched knee deep, my knuckles whitened around the hilt of the dagger in my right hand as the man slowly stood.

Grain gold blond hair matted to his head, sticking up at odd angles as he tried to shake it out of his eyes. An aquamarine gaze tried to meet my own strange shade of blue but failed due to the embarrassment plain on his crimson face. They were almost as bright as the strange looking red trench coat he wore to his ankles of a make I'd never seen before. Slowly, as if not to warrant my obvious tension filled stance into action he drew his right hand from his side to rub the back of his neck, his gaze still intent on the water lapping about my legs rather than my face. I had to look up to see his eyes. I was 5'7 so that put him at about 6'0 if not taller. This put him at about an inch shorter than Blaze if my estimates were correct. Finally his gaze broke from the water to run laps around my body. Fighting the flare of heat that threatened to warm my visage, I tried to ignore how wet dampened shirt slung to my body. Even though it hit me a little bit over mid thigh I felt nude, making me even more uneasy. Which in turn only fed the anger brewing in my chest.

A smirk slid across the strangers face and more than obvious thoughts grinded behind his eyes. I was fit to be tied at that point, almost letting a growl escape my lips. As we stood there in silence glaring at each other I sized him up, and he did the same, only focusing on…other parts of my body. I still hadn't lowered the dagger yet, I didn't know if this guy was just a lonely on looker, or some twisted crimson coated predator that would gag and bind me the first chance he got. Something about the way he looked when I caught him said he wasn't the latter, but in my line of work you learn very quickly that looks can be very misleading.

"Who are you, why were you watching me, and what do you want?" The question came out with an edge causing aqua eyes to straighten up. I knew a few of the answers but wanted to stall, get some idea about him, perhaps about how his mind worked so I'd know if I could slid my dagger away or not. His answer was as simple as my question.

"I'm Erick and I was sleeping in the tree before I heard gunshot and saw you come dashing in trying to hide, so, being as comfortable as I was and not wanting to disturb your midnight swim I stayed in my tree." His hand was still at the back of his neck, it was at that point I noticed the bolts and straps that held it together. A crimson clad peeping Tom with a prosthetic arm, how quaint.

"I didn't think I'd be caught that easily or I wasn't expecting to be anyways. I really meant no harm, I was just so comfortable and didn't want to move." He gave a slight laugh in his rushed explanations, his voice almost high and pitchy from the effort not to fully panic. Smirking I shook my head, releasing my crouch but keeping the dagger n hand for the time being.

"I'll give you a couple of tips about spying on bathing women in the middle of the night Erick." He lowered his gaze in shame again as I continued, "One, control your breathing and heartbeat they were so loud I'm pretty sure anyone could have picked you off. Two, don't move around so much, you make far too much noise to go unnoticed." I lowered the dagger and seethed it with a chuckle. His face was suddenly a picture perfect expression of puzzlement. I knew he was trying to translate what I'd just explained and couldn't help but let my smile grow at his confusion. I looked human enough, and being as he was my scent would mean nothing more to him than a dash of lavender. He then posed a question that I'd hoped he'd of passed over without a second thought.

"How were you able to hear me?" his arms came from the back of his neck to rest at his side as his face moved from confused to concentration. I perked a brow, my body relaxed and at home as I toyed with the thought of telling him the truth. It would probably send him screaming for the hills.

"I'm gifted." Were the two words I settled on before I turned and walked back towards my weapons without glancing back. The pine needles did wonders for the bare soles of my feet but I ignored then and instead concentrated on the heavy boot steps following behind my silent advance.

"_Not such a bad guy actually, better than what I'm used to."_ Stopping dead with Erick but a few steps behind me I scented the air, my hands twitching. Oblivious to my pause he stumbled into me, having had his eyes focused on my ass instead of the path ahead. Slightly caught off guard I stepped forwards to regain my center and had it back in place as Blaze dropped from the branches above us.

Erick stiffened behind me and I glared death at him, pissed to all hell. Rage flourished deep within my chest, heating my skin before I could grab the reins. Silently I swallowed it, not wanting a slip of control to reveal to my oblivious admirer that I was more than just some random girl out for a swim. Staring down the barrel of the saw-of pointed dead center to my chest I read his face before he could even speak. Tonight, was going to be hell.

"Oh my Lord, can this be, has the big bad Raz finally fallen in love? Or is he just a stripper you picked up on the way?" His smirk grew and I swallowed a growl.

"Must be one hell of a guy, even if he is only a cheap thrill." He lowered the gun and began to feint pouting, but not by much. I kept the smirk off my face and let my hands do the work instead. With one poised behind me as if to push Erick back and out of danger, I fought to keep my eyes under control. That hand was slowly working on one of the daggers. Blaze suddenly tensed, sensing something off in the silence so I broke it, my fingers working nimbly as I cooed.

"Aw, are you jealous?" I tsked tsked him and the red I'd been counting on started to crawl up his throat. Good, at this point I'd be able to unsheathe the dagger. Erick remained silent, even through the stripper part, brownie points for him. Blaze fought his embarrassment at my observation and instead threw up his grin in defense. I leaned back against Erick's chest just to swipe that damn look away without actually punching him. Practically vibrating beneath my fingertips with tension Erick sets hands on my waist, stringing my obvious bluff from hell along. He lowered his lips to my ear so I could hear him. If only he knew that Blaze would hear even if we were standing back at the lake's edge doing the very same.

"What are you doing?"

"Stalling, let him assume." I could feel his smile even before his arms slide freely around my waist. Blaze had heard the two second conversation, I know he had. Relaxing a bit I looked back to him to gauge his reaction and holy shit, he _was_ pissed. The red that was making its way up his neck had now bled out onto his face forcing a harsh contrast with the darkness of his stubble. His metaphysical energy pulsed out towards me in waves, wrapping around Erick and I in a scalding tsunami of heated anger. My apparent mate gasped and loosened his grip on my waist. I stood silently against his body, cringing at the ache from my center where my other half uncurled and pawed about, yearning to answer the challenge.

"On the count of three..." I breathed slowly, feeling his muscles tighten against my spine.

"One..."

Blaze took aim, this time at Erick. He could hear everything but didn't understand at all. Confusion normally drove him to violence, I could only hope I actually got to three.

"Two..."

He smirked and growled,

"I'm_ really _gonna enjoy blowing lover boys head off his shoulders."

I met his eyes as my irises bled emerald, a growl rolling off my tongue. That was it, my own fury pushed off my skin and flew at him as a thick, bladed wind.

"Three!" I screamed ducking to the left as Erick flew right. The shot rang out as a deafening echo through the trees as I came up on Blazes left about ten to fifteen feet away. Whipping around he turned to face my direction just as the dagger left my hand. The blade caught him in the right side, just below the collar bone. The pain backing him into the tree he was standing next to. The blade being of my own creation was more than long enough to not only run him through but connect with the bark on the other side. With my strength, it'd take him a while to get it out. The scream of pain he let loose was anything but human. He was one pissed kitty. As I calmly walked forwards I made sure to remain out of arms reach, noting Erick behind a tree somewhere to my right.

"I'm going to leave you like this Blaze." I slit my eyes and bared my fangs as I said the next few words. "Pinned like the damned bug you are." Turning on my heel I spat in the dirt before making it a few steps just to stop dead.

"Nice panties Raz, I like 'em. You should walk around like that more often."

Turning back I threw a whip-like line of energy at him with the extension of my right hand, taking him in the left side of the face as my eyes flared with an inner light I knew was oh so very hard to miss. His head thrust to the side and I smirked, turning back around to find Erick walking towards me slowly. He peered over my shoulder to see Blaze and looked a bit green around the gills. Maybe it was the blood.

"Don't worry," I said putting a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him while also leading him away, "He'll heal…Were-tigers don't damage that easily, trust me." He nodded understandingly but didn't quite look like leaving him there, pinned to a tree suited his tastes. I motioned him to follow behind and he came, keeping a bit back. I knew he hated to leave Blaze like that. I could really give a damn. The bastard had asked for it.

We were both standing at the base of an enormous Oak tree when I heard that familiar cat like scream ring out once more. Pulling my pants fully up I hooked the shoulder rig in place and looked to Erick. His face was serious, an odd expression to see after all the blushing and babbling I'd experienced earlier. Laughing softly I drew his attention and offered an explanation to try ad ease his nerves.

"My daggers contain both silver and gold. Our friend Blaze isn't a normal shape shifter, he's weakness is Gold oddly enough, not silver." I cut myself short when I almost mentioned my own weakness. "He's shifted to heal his wounds. As I said before to him that knife wound was nothing more than a scratch to him." Looking down to my gear I was busy readjusting my thing when Erick finally replied.

"He's coming our way." Thick with concern his tone was almost enough to unnerve me. Well at least I knew when the situation called for it he wouldn't burst out giggling.

"He's pissed because I'm a girl, pinned him to a tree and call him on his infatuation with my ass. Not only that but I have a _lover_ now." I made bunny ears with my fingers around the word lover and Erick forced a chuckle. The silence between us grew as we both focused on finding a way up the tree above us until I jumped forwards without any apparent reason to send him tumbling. The dagger caught me in the same shoulder from earlier, pushing me backwards in mid-jump against the trunk of our tree. As my skull connected my vision swan for a brief second and a cry escaped my lips. Blinking away the dizziness I clearly saw Erick pull a strange looking gun from no were and aim it at something dead ahead of my propped up position. Letting a hiss of rushed air out between my teeth I watched as Blaze's anthro form stalked out of the shadows.

The smug looking tiger slowly pawed its way towards us, his white fur shimmering against the light of the crescent beams. Pure gilded eyes glinted their reflective halves as they fixed them selves on my raggedly breathing form. Blaze crouched a few feet away from me and bared his teeth, threatening to pounce.

"Cut the macho shit Blaze. You know damn well I can pull this trigger before you even spring on either of us." Hand hovering on the butt of my right hand holster I drew a sharp breath, the silver crawling up my neck now through my jugular.

"I'm loaded with golden rounds this time buddy boy." I spat blood to my right and away from Erick to accent my disgust as well as my point. I must have smacked my face off the trunk on impact without knowing. I could feel something was trickling from the corner of my mouth.

"You've proved your point, now get the hell out of here before I blow a hole in that furry face of yours." Either I was dizzy or the bastard managed a smile even thrugh the contorted tiger visage and then nodded. As he began to turn his eyes settled on Erick for a second and before I knew it the gun was bared in my hand, aimed at his opal side. Erick met those kitty cat orbs and held his poker face, a steady aim down his arm focused on Blaze. Apparently satisfied the tiger turned fully around, trusting we wouldn't put a hole in is back as he pranced off. At this point, I'd been considering it.

As soon as I knew he was well and gone I let my body sway back against the tree trunk I'd been thrown into. Looking to the sound of movement Erick's eyes focused on me and then grew insanely wide. He ran towards me while shoving the gun in a hidden hip holster beneath his trench coat. Reaching up with a shaky right hand I tore the dagger free with another hiss, throwing it stiffly into the ground next to my right leg before applying pressure. Blood started seeping through my fingers immediately.

"We might want to get you something for that." His tone was touching but as I looked up to him from my now sitting position against the base of the tree I chuckled, shaking my head no.

"Eh, it's just a scratch." I batted at him as he reached out to try and pull my hand away from the aching skin, "I'll be fine, silver just takes a bit longer to heal." The pain was more than evident in my voice creating even more lines of worry on his forehead. His face obviously showed his unbelieving and misunderstanding opinion. I smirked and almost laughed. Either he had been sheltered his entire life and just picked up a gun for self defense, or he was some sort of pacifist without a clue.

"Don't get so hyped up Erick, damn. Look…" I knew it wasn't fully healed but I decided to show him anyway. As I pulled my hand away I took a sharp breath and held it, not wanting to seem like such a pain sensitive "girl." Aqua eyes focused on my slowly re-knitting skin I watched a look of amazement pass over his features and then the strangest wave of emotion yet, sorrow. All that the blade left behind was yet another scar to add to the barrage of others coating most of my body, especially my left side. As I stood I caught Erick staring at me intently, his eyes asking so many question he probably wasn't sure where to begin. Though at least by now I hoped he understood without word that I wasn't exactly human. Looking down at my now re-bloodied shirt I cursed Blaze in every language I knew. The fucker owed me a new wardrobe for all the shit he'd pulled. Sighing to myself I looked back up to find Erick focused on my chest.

"My eyes are up here Romeo." Tilting m head I crossed my arms over the sighted area, watching his face flush was just too much fun. Turning slowly around I started off in another direction. Erik fell in step behind as I headed back towards the gaze was like a hand, roaving up and down my backside.

"God damn it!" I turned and swung at him, catching him with an open palm against the right side of his face. He stumbled and cried out, comically tripping over his own coat to end up on his ass.

"Keep that shit up and it'll be a fist next time." I threatened with a glare to match my tone. He stood and bowed, practically begging for forgiveness.

"Will you stop groveling and get up, I'd like the rewash my shirt sometime tonight." I was going to be rid of him soon enough, I hoped.

Running my shirt through the water again I made sure he was at the other side of the lake first so my scars wouldn't be seen, there was barely any light, even for me to see by at that point, yet I still worried. Wringing out the material with a sigh I slipped it back on, setting my holster back in place with it as I began walking towards the large tree Erick was leaning up against. A massive Oak that stretched so far up I had to strain my neck to get the full view, the branches reached out from the edge of the tree line till the were a good way over the lake itself. Smiling I glanced back to Erick as he leaned against the bark with his arms crossed, eyes closed.

"_He's actually kinda cute when he's not blabbering nonsense." _Erick's eyes snapped open as if he'd read my mind and I perked a brow.

"Race ya to the top!" I spouted, hopping up onto the lowest branch I could manage without using my hands.

"Hey! No fair!" He cried as I began scaling without him. He began to scramble for a way up. Laughing I kept on my way, finding a mess of branches large enough for me to actually weave into a bed. Already cozy and dazing as Erick finally found his way up to my level I smirked and gave him a thumbs up to which he grumbled. He did however find himself a manageable place to sleep a few feet away from my makeshift nest.

"By the way, what was with tall, dark and furry back there?" He asked after getting settled in and I chuckled at his description of Blaze.

"That's Blaze, a….colleague of mine who just doesn't know when to give up the ghost of things. He's a stubborn bastard, far too much for his own good." Sighing heavily I closed my eyes and lay back against my branches, trying not to think about the white tiger from earlier.

"Ex-boyfriend then?" My eyes shot open at the suggestion and I almost reached over to shove him off his branch.

"I'd rather die..." I kept my voice calm as I possibly could, trying not to let on to the seething rage that had lit my veins ablaze. Erick chuckled and raised his hands as if I were arresting him. Looking over to him I found him cowering slightly against his leaves and winked to set him at ease. Yawning he laid his head back and closed his eyes, apparently at peace at my forgotten anger.

"Night Raz."

"Night Erick." I watched his breathing slow and become rhythmic almost immediately. He must have really been worn out from earlier. I didn't blame him, his first date with my community hadn't exactly been all candy and roses. Tracing the law breaking hair line of golden stocks I slowly but surely caressed his jaw line with my gaze and lower without realizing what I was doing. Before I knew it, my face was hot.

"_Holy shit, the FUCK is wrong with me?" _I looked back to Erick and then quickly looked away, realizing he was the reason for my embarrassment. Suddenly the moon and stars became a lot more interesting.

"_Damn it all…" _I thought in a haze, my body relaxing one muscle at a time until I finally drifted away on the scent of crisp desert skies and musk laced sand.


End file.
